seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Party
:Ester: Here we go, everyone. Juli, Jessi and Hugo… :Hugo: himself Food, food… :Ester: …you take care of food. :Hugo: Yes! :Ester: Tubarina, Marli and Leia, decorations. :Marli: I’ve got a great idea to start us off. :Tubarina: Pink balloons again? :Marli: Pink balloons! to Tubarina Did you say something? :Ester: Polvina and Marcello, music. :Marcello: Perfecto! When it comes to music, I’m head of cool school! :gestures “No!” :Ester: Marli, wanna do a swap? :Marli: Yes, please. Thanks, Marcello. :Marcello: Hey, that’s not fair! :Ester: Think of it as a challenge, Marcello. Okay, if you have any problems, come to me and we’ll work them out together. This is going to be the most awesome end of term class party in the history of all Salacia! :Everyone: cheers :Ester: This is a lot of work, Spikey. I love organising our class party. Look at all the things I have to do. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know. And there’s even more. runs out of ink Huh? Spikey, I need a new pen. Could you get one from my schoolbag? :Spikey: through bag, then gurgles :Ester: Did I? through bag I did leave my pencil case at school. Father! He’ll have a spare pen in his study! :on door, door opens :Ester: He won’t mind if we take a pen… around …if we can find one. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No, Spikey, I can’t take that. It’s Father’s special pen. grumbles Oh, I can’t see a pen anywhere. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Yes, I see that one, but… well, I guess I could borrow it for a little while. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Right, Spikey. Father won’t even know we’ve used it! :doesn’t write :Ester: Hmm. Now how does the point of this pen come out? Do you push this? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Twist it? twists Oh, that’s it. Good thinking, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :breaks with a boing :Spikey: gurgling, then breathes :Ester: Uhh, calm down, Spikey. Calm down… uhh, oh, all we have to do is pick up the pieces and put it back together. It can’t be that hard. We just have to make sure we don’t lose anything. :Ester: Well, this is easy, Spikey. You see? There was nothing to panic about. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: We’ll put it back on Father’s desk first thing tomorrow. :Spikey: yawning :Ester: I agree. Let’s go to bed. We’ve got a huge day tomorrow. :breaks with a boing :Ester: You have a good day while I’m at school, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No, I haven’t forgotten about Father’s pen. I’ll take it back now. gasp How did that happen? What is with this pen? it There. Got it! See? breaks with a boing Oh, not again! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I haven’t got the time for this! I have to get to school! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I’m hiding it until I can fix it after school, okay? Just don’t tell anyone. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Now to get past my father. :opens, sneaks past study :Ester: Made it! :bump :Starfish King: Ester! :Ester: Father. :Starfish King: What are you doing creeping about the place? :Ester: Uhh, I... but… :Starfish King: You don’t want a hug goodbye? :Ester: Of course I do, Father. hugs :Starfish King: How is the class party coming along? :Ester: There’s a lot to do, Father, but we’ll get it done. :Starfish King: And I’m sure it’ll be a mighty success. :Ester: Thank you. :Starfish King: I’ll see you after school. :Ester: Goodbye, Father! :Starfish King: Oh yes. There was something else. :Ester: Yes, Father? :Starfish King: Have you seen my pen? :Ester: Uhh, what pen is that? :Starfish King: The Star Pen. The one I use to sign all the important documents of the kingdom. The one that’s been in the Starfish Family for twenty generations. :Ester: Oh, that pen. :Starfish King: Have you seen it? :Ester: Uhh, no. :Spikey: gurgling :Starfish King: Never mind. I’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere. Enjoy school! :Ester: I will, Father! Bye! sighs :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know, Spikey. I know. :bell rings :laughing :opens :Ester: Oh, that’s what I want! :Polvina: Hi, Ester! :Ester: Wha? turns Hi! :Tubarina: We’ve been looking for you. :Polvina: We need to ask you something for the party. :Ester: Can’t you deal with it? :Polvina: But… you said to come to you if we had a problem. :Ester: I can’t organise everything. :Tubarina: But you want to organise everything. :Ester: Whatever it is, I’m sure you don’t need my help- :Polvina: What are you hiding? :Ester: It’s just glue. And I’m not hiding it and I’m not lying, are you saying I’m lying? :Polvina: We didn’t say anything about lying. :Ester: And if I was lying, maybe I had to. I had to! I couldn’t do anything else! leaves :Tubarina: What was that about? :Ester: Father, I’m home! Father? Father? sigh He’s not home! Great! :Ester: This glue will hold the pen together forever! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: See? All fixed. tap Oh no, it’s stuck! hand :on door :Starfish King: Ester? :Ester: Father! :Starfish King: May I come in? :Ester: Yes, Father. :opens :Starfish King: We have a very serious problem. :Ester: What’s wrong? :Starfish King: The Star Pen, I can’t find it anywhere. Generations in the family and I’m the one who’s lost it! Me! Are you sure you haven’t seen it? :Ester: Er, I know- er, I’ll start looking for it. :Starfish King: Where could it be? I must find it. closes :Ester: pen off hand, but it breaks with a boing again Oh no! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know, Spikey. We’re in serious trouble! :Ester: Shh! Spikey, we’re trying not to be seen. off, then digs a hole in the sand :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know it’s bad, but what else can I do? I’ll buy him a new pen for his birthday! I promise. Now let’s just walk away and forget all about it. :Starfish King: inside, to himself Ester… :Ester: Hurry, Spikey, we’ve got lots to do before the party tonight! Let’s eat breakfast quickly so we can get going! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: gasps How did that get there? :Starfish King: I dug it up last night, Ester. That’s how. :Ester: Father. I… I can explain. :Starfish King: I can guess. You borrowed the pen, you broke the pen, you lied about the pen, then you buried the pen to hide it. :Ester: I guess that pretty much sums it up, Father. :Starfish King: Do you know what really upsets me? :Ester: Um, all of it, Father? :Starfish King: Well, yes, all of it, but emotional mostly I’m upset at how you lied to me. :Ester: I’m so sorry, Father, but- :Starfish King: This cannot go unpunished. :Ester: I know, Father. :Starfish King: I have decided you will not attend the class party tonight. :Ester: But Father, I’m organising it! :Starfish King: You can still organise it… :Ester: I can? :Starfish King: …you just can’t go to it. :Ester: I can’t? But Father… :Tubarina: You can’t go? That’s not fair! :Polvina: If you think about it, it’s probably very fair. :Tubarina: Polvina, this is not the time to be logical. :Ester: No, Polvina’s right. I shouldn’t have lied. It’s fair. :Tubarina: But what will you do tonight during the party? :Ester: Stay at home in my room. What else? I’d better get on with getting things ready. :Tubarina: Ester has to come to the party! :Polvina: But you heard her. There’s no way she can come. :Tubarina: Couldn’t we talk to her father? :Polvina: I don’t think we’ll change his mind. Unless… :Starfish King: Hmm. :Polvina: So what do you think, Your Highness? :Tubarina: Will you let us do it, sir? :Starfish King: I think… :Polvina and Tubarina: Yes? :Starfish King: I think I need to think about it. I’ll let you know. :Polvina and Tubarina: uneasy Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. :Ester: Ready for a boring night, Spikey? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: That’s right, the party would be starting about now. Everyone will be just arriving. of laughter and music during pause Then they’ll start the music… :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: What is that? What’s going on? :Tubarina: It’s the party! :Ester: But my father… :Polvina: Don’t worry, he’s totally okay with it! :Ester: He is? :Tubarina: As long as you don’t leave your room. :Ester: But, how did you get him to change his mind? :Polvina: We found a pen restorer in the Crab Kingdom! :Tubarina: In return for fixing the pen, your father gave us his permission. :Ester: This is too much! :Tubarina: It will be when he sends you the bill! :Polvina: We couldn’t have a good time if you weren’t here. And since you couldn’t come to the party… :Tubarina: …we brought the party to you! :Others: and laughing as they come in :Ester: You two are such great friends. How can I ever thank you? :Tubarina: Don’t worry. I’ll think of something. :Ester: Knowing Tubarina, it’ll be big. :Polvina: Worry about that later. Right now… :Ester: …let’s dance! :continues laughing and having fun